


Happy Birthday Homie

by creamcakesequalslove



Series: Birthday Drabbles [8]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Trainspotting RPF
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamcakesequalslove/pseuds/creamcakesequalslove
Summary: Ewan McGregor was on the set of the third series of Fargo in Canada when he turned 46. Would he spend his birthday on his own or not?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I make mistakes, because English is not my native tongue. Could you please let me know if you notice an error?
> 
> I could not stop listening to Take That their new album while I wrote this story. I only own but the words you are about to read.
> 
> This is some sort of sequel to my fic ["Hold On"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9813431), so Ewan and Jonny are a couple in this drabble. I wrote it from a third person's point of view.
> 
> **_Furthermore, I would like to wish Ewan McGregor, who is one of my favourite actors of all time, a very happy 46th birthday. x_ **

They were shooting the third series of _Fargo_ in Calgary, Alberta in Canada and Ewan McGregor played the lead dual role as Emmit and Ray Stussy. He had shaved his hair to make it easier for the hair department to put wigs on his head.  
It was not just a regular day on, because it was 31 March 2017. Which meant Ewan would celebrate his 46th birthday on set that day.  
"Happy birthday, Ewan!" the _Fargo_ crew said to Ewan that afternoon on set. "There's someone here to see you."  
"I'm looking for Ewan McGregor, cause it's his birthday," Ewan heard a man say. "Where can I find him?"  
"I'm over here, dear," the Scottish actor happily replied as he saw his English boyfriend Jonny Lee Miller. Ewan hugged him tightly when they stood toe to toe. "I missed you so much."  
"I missed you too. Nonetheless, how are you able to survive here in Canada?" Jonny said after kissing his boyfriend a couple of times. "It's so freaking cold."  
"I manage," the Scottish man answered in the crook of Jonny's neck to warm up.

"I thought you were busy with being Sherlock Holmes in New York," Ewan said as they arrived in his hotel room later that day.  
"Do you really think I'm that kind of man who would miss his boyfriend's birthday?" Jonny replied. "I would never do such a thing."  
"I love you so so much," the older man said as he pushed his boyfriend on the king-size hotel bed.  
The two men started a very passionate kissing session and Jonny ended on top, because he was stronger than his Scottish boyfriend.

Half an hour later the British men were exhausted from their bed session.  
"Happy birthday, Homie," Jonny said as he spooned his boyfriend from behind.  
"Thank you, dear," Ewan replied before both men fell in a much needed sleep.


End file.
